A conventional mold has a feeder volume surrounded by an exothermically heated mass configured as a truncated cone or truncated pyramid. Two surfaces on the wide sides are placed opposite each other, forming an angle. The mass is designed to be arched on the two small sides. The feeder mass has its largest wall thickness in transverse cross section located remote from the metal which is being cast in the mold cavity. An example of this arrangement is disclosed in German Offenlegungshrift DE-OS No. 31 10 535.
Another conventional casting mold with a feeder has a feeder mass configured essentially as a truncated cone. The top and bottom ends of the cone are tapered toward the ends. The larger wall thickness in transverse cross section of the truncated cone is generally adjacent to the casting.